como obtener tu perdon
by hikaros
Summary: mako se siente muy culpable por la fuerte discucion que tuvo con korra, sera que el maestro fuego puede logra que la avatar lo perdone


Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Como puedo con seguir tu perdón

"No sé pero por más que trate solo consigo enojarte, muchas veces actuó como un tonto pero no , y sin darme cuenta dijo y hago cosas que al final te lastiman, muchas veces hubiera querido callarme no decir tantas tonterías, pero tú no me hacías las cosas nada fácil, no sé como pero no descansare hasta obtener tu perdón algo se me tendrá que ocurrir¨, Mako miro al cielo como queriendo obtener una respuesta, el maestro fue se sentía muy culpable, estaba tan triste la idea que korra se fuera de su lado lo hacía poner muy mal, sin saber cómo llego al apartamento que compartía junto a su hermano Bolin

-¿Qué te pasa Mako?, ¿porque estas tan caris bajó?, te enteraste que ya no van a seguir el rodaje de Nuktuk contra los invasores de espacio, yo también estoy igual pero que se le va hacer, ánimos hermanito que el mundo no se ha terminado ya verás que cuando Varrick salga de prisión retomaremos el rodaje de la pelí – el maestro tierra le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano, el maestro fuego lo miraba muy mal

-No es, por eso que esto así, no me importa en absoluto tus películas, en ese momento su cabeza le daba muchas vueltas no sabía ni si quiera la forma de pedirle perdón a korra dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió así a su cuarto

-Cómo puedes decir eso, tal vez korra tenga que ver algo, no sé porque pero cada vez que discutes con ella te pones así, Mako cuándo será que tú y ella se puedan llevar bien, creo que es imposible pero por una persona a la cual quieres vale pena intentarlo, yo sería feliz si pudiera estar al lado de mi patopinguino, pero ella dijo que no que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar- Bolin estaba a punto de llorar como un niño

-Bueno tu ganas pero no vayas a llorar, si tienes la razón hoy me porte muy mal con korra, como por variar discutimos muy feo, pero esta vez yo tuve la culpa le reclame, me llene celos y actué como un tonto y no sé cómo hacer para que ella me perdone, pienso que ya no me querrá ver más ni saber más de mi

-En menudo lio te has metido, pues no sé, se sinceró con ella y deja tu orgullo a un lado, dile lo que sientes tal vez una serenata, no tú no sabes cantar, unos chocolates y gran ramo de rosas, un gran muñeco de felpa una foto autografiada por mi- Bolin quería romper la tensión de ese momento

-Yo te cuento mis cosas y tú te burlas de mí, eso me pasa por contarte mis problemas, no sé en qué estaba pensado ,tal vez esto ya no tenga una solución y lo mejor que podamos hacer es que nuestras vidas tomen caminos distintos- Mako suspiraba no estaba muy convencido de las palabras que había dicho tal vez la culpa que sentía en ese momento lo hacía decir esas cosas

Al ver su hermano así, por primera vez Bolin trato de actuar seriamente-discúlpame si te moleste con mi primera opinión, no se mucho sobre el amor, solo sé que la respuesta solo la sabes tú, busca muy dentro de ti y hallaras la respuesta, no es gusto que por una tonta discusión tú y korra termine, te dejo en paz tienes mucho sobre que reflexionar- Bolin salió del cuarto de su hermano tenía mucha hambre y se dirigió así la calle por algo de comida

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo del aire

Korra y tenzin estaban entrenado aire control, la avatar saco una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte que mando a volar los molinetes de viento, era como si quisiera desquitar su ira con ellos

Tenzin al ver lo molesta que estaba korra decidió por terminar el entrenamiento, la avatar se encerró en su cuarto, lo único que podía recordar eran las palabras hirientes que le había dijo Mako- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por unos golpes en la puerta

-Korra puedo pasar- dijo Pema por su voz se notaba que estaba algo preocupada

-No lo siento Pema pero quiero estar sola, no quiero hablar con nadie, por favor si viene Mako dile que no estoy que me marche muy lejos

* * *

Ya había llegado la noche a la ciudad república y Mako se encontraba en su cuarto muy pensativo sin saber por qué tomo una hoja de papel y empezó lo que le dictaba su corazón, al principio le pareció muy tonto pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de unos minutos tomo su chaqueta, su casco y salió de su cuarto

-Yo sabía que algo se te iba a ocurrir hermanito, te deseo muchísima suerte y espero que las cosas entre korra y tú se puedan solucionar, tu sabes que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, si quieres te puedo acompañar y le cantamos una bella canción de amor a korra eso funciona, espera busco mi guitarra

-No gracias ya hiciste mucho por mí ya no me puedes ayudar más- Bolin hacia pucheros mientras Mako salía de su departamento, se dirigió muy rápidamente así su motocicleta tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la isla de los maestros aire, pero antes se detuvo a comprar un gran ramo de rosas, después de unos minutos que al maestro fuego le parecieron horas llego a la isla de los maestros aire sin hacer mucho ruido llego hasta la ventana que daba hacia fuera del cuarto de korra y tomo unas pequeñas piedras y las arrojo al vidrio

Korra al principio no le presto mucha atención, pero pudo más su curiosidad que su enfado y de a pocos abrió la ventana se sorprendió mucho al ver que así a ella se dirigía un pequeño avión de papel, miro hacia a fuera pero no vio a nadie, reviso muy bien ese avioncito y por alguna extraña razón empezó a desarmarlo, en él estaba escrita una nota, era una letra que ella conocía

Esto es lo que decía la nota

No soy muy bueno con las palabras, solo quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que te dije este mañana no sé por qué actué de esa forma tal vez por lo celos que tenía, quisiera ser una mejor novio para ti

Cuando te conocí mi vida cambio por completo, antes de conocerte solo pensaba en mí y en mi hermano Bolin en sobre vivir, se me hizo extraño y me tomo por sorpresa que me dieras ese beso y me dijeras que te gustaba, como un tonto busque el amor en otros brazos en otros labios, trataba de callar lo que sentía mi corazón

Cuando estaba con Asami solo podía pensar en ti en como estabas, es extraño no es cierto, pero cuando enfrentamos juntos a Amón y cuando perdiste la conexión con los espíritus cuando más triste estabas me di de cuenta que a pesar de siempre demostrabas que eras fuerte en ese momento estabas muy frágil y ello despertó en mi un sentimiento que estaba dormido, te quería proteger de todo mal

Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos miles de aventuras y sin ti mi vida estaría vacía fría y sin esperanzas

No sé cómo pedirte perdón, yo sé que con un lo siento no va a suceder de nuevo no es suficiente, no te puedo prometer que voy a cambiar ya que te estaría mintiendo, pero por ti puedo intentar

Yo sé que no es fácil perdonar y más cuando te han lastimado mucho como yo lo he hecho

Pero quisiera tener otra oportunidad, para hacer las cosas bien, para hacerte olvidar el pasado, vivir el presente y construir nuestro futuro

No es nada fácil para mí dejar a un lado mi orgullo

Pero desde que haya una mínima posibilidad yo luchare sin cuartel por no perder nuestro amor, dame esa pequeña esperanza, Bolin me dijo que debía dejarme llevar por lo que dijera mi corazón y eso es lo que estoy haciendo

Te amo como nunca pensé que llegaría amar a alguien y si tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo por conseguir tu perdón por ti lo haría

Ya no tengo más palabras que decirte se terminaron yo sé que ellas se las lleva el viento, solo déjame demostraste con acciones que lo que te dijo es verdad

* * *

Korra suspiro no podía crear lo que en esa hoja estaba escrito no sabía que hacer estaba muy confundida, era mejor no pensar tanto en ello ya que se estaba volviendo loca, actuó de manera impulsiva esas palabras le había llegado al corazón, ya se le había olvidado por qué tontería había discutido con el maestro fuego, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver allí parado a Mako con un gran ramo de rosas

-Lo siento korra no te debía reclamar por esas cosas solo conseguí que te disgustaras conmigo- Mako no tenía el valor de mirar a los ojos a korra muy dentro de, el sentía una gran culpa

-Por favor Mako mira me a los ojos, solo así sabré si eres sincero conmigo- korra en ese momento no sabía que decisión iba a tomar

Mako levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos de korra el maestro fuego sintió como si un frio recorriera todo su cuerpo, apretó muy fuerte sus puños y se llenó de mucho valor- quiero que me perdones

-¿Qué dijiste? no te escuche bien

-PERDOME KORRA

-La avatar le dio un gran beso, que tomó por sorpresa a Mako

-Te quedo muy claro mi respuesta o quieres que te repita de nuevo

-Por mi me la puedes repetir siempre yo no me pondría furioso por eso

Fin

Gracias por el valioso tiempo que le dedican al leer mis historias yo sé que no soy bueno y no merezco ningún comentario pero siempre trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo


End file.
